User talk:Blazefoot
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Hollyleafisawesome/Collab? page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Forestpaw13 (talk) 22:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Blaze! Welcome to the wiki! I look forward to your stories :) So what if you can see the''darkest''side of me? 04:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Call me Blaze and I am currently working on Star Blazer article and on My new online article. Check it out and probobly join all ideas will be checked. XD Dis is donna be Budderific Yo Blaze. I just wanted to let you know, that it's your turn to write for Clueless next. Gingerstripe should be sending you your chapter plan soon. The storm has been UNLEASHED 17:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Its your turn to write Clueless -so please do. Your plotline is this- Yellowkit begins to become strong friends with Breezekit and Specklekit, but still feels awkard and shy. Forestpelt and Fireblaze, Adderfang and strangely the Clan leader keeps visting her, which Yellowkit is confused about. The secret that he mother knows too (that you won't write down) is they recived a prophecy of a 'yellow fire that blazes through life'. At the end of the chapter, make Yellowkit have a conversation with Scorchstar(the clan leader) and he reveals that she may be going through a tough life. Which Yellowkit totally doesnt understand. [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 01:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) BUDDERIFIC!!!!!!!!!!! Sooooo! We are on IRC. Click the link on the welcome message on your talkpage saying IRC and then type for the channel #WFW and your nickname Blaze. Anwser the captcha and meet us there! <3 BigFancyLetters. Alwitey, I'll see what I can do Hiya Blaze! Sorry I couldn't reply earlier - I'm an admin on NC and we've been having some things going on. So my plot idea is... There's a group of cats. They'd kill their loved ones, they'd kill each other of the smallest bit of power. These rouges discover a way to invade minds - and eventually take over the bodies of the cats. And our characters are fighting it. It's causing them to shriek at random times, attack their Clanmates, scare off prey, and the Clan starts distancing themselves from our characters. The leaders start to think it's gone much too far, and exile them. The best friends/mates/siblings/mothers/fathers of our charries have been taken over; and our cats can do about the closest to nothing you can get.. they allow themselves to be taken over. They trick the rouges into going on a dangerous quest, which was made to destroy the souls of the cats who learn the skill. As they keep going, they slowly regain control of themselves, but when they arrive home, they realize the Clans have been all destroyed, so it's up to them to restart one united Clan. And so they start being divided because some cats want to be leader. And thennnn neither of the cats are chosen as leader and they finally make a Clan. Wow, this is gonna have to be a series. xD Here's my cat: Sedgepaw Apprentice of WindClan, a warrior in a quarter-moon Sleek cream she-cat with large green eyes. Shy and gentle - but if you can convince her to open up to you and become your friend, she becomes quirky and cheerful. Sedgepaw has a hard time trusting other cats with secrets and emotions. She can become very protective the second any sort of argument or fight breaks out. Clanborn - her parents died before she'd opened her eyes, so she never knew them. Parents dead, no siblings [[User:Mistybird|'Enemies of the heir....']][[User talk:Mistybird|'Beware...']] ' Hmmm, its a little complecated but we can make it a little simple? lets make it so they are looking for someone (which is me me) with a special power (which I dont know yet) and are going too try to take my mind over but my friends are going to find out and hide me but I fight anyway and disappear. We will make separate chapters and we can disscuss the details' Could we please have it without powers cause they really peeve me... -- [[User:Mistybird|'Enemies of the heir....']][[User talk:Mistybird|'Beware...']] 21:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay we change it to a far away place to find the help of starclan You got a lot of kits, Blaze XD Farore Nayru Din 20:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) 'I know, Right? I am proud of them and especialy my mate Safan (talk) 18:07, October 23, 2013 (UTC)' ''Hey guys my mate and I have 23 kits, snowkit, crystalkit, emberkit, amberkit, aquakit, spottedkit, whitekit, foxkit, sharkkit, dewkit, deerkit, redkit, vinekit, stealkit, greykit, tinykit, swordkit, sunnykit, adderkit, fernkit, mintkit, groundpaw, and silverpelt (my oldest daughter :D) '' Safan (talk) 18:09, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright, so this is what I came up with as a possible plot for your story, Silver Light: The Clan has just named two new warriors. They don't quite understand the meaning of the warrior code, though. Soon after their ceremony, a group of rogues threatens Clan borders. The rogues manage to convince the two young warriors to join them and leave their Clan. But when the two warriors find out that the rogues want to kill off the Clans, they must choose which group to betray. In the end, they fight on the side of their Clan, even though the rogues are incredibly strong and numerous. Both of the new warriors are killed in the fight. Their mourning Clan names them heroes and vows to honor their bravery in helping drive off the rogues. Yeah, it's kinda long and wordy. Oh, well. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but it should at least give you somewhere to start :3 Turn OffThe Lights 20:40, October 23, 2013 (UTC)